Stolen Fire
by Jazz The Charizard
Summary: When Jeri goes to find her older brother Magnum, she is taken captive by a Zoroark who is more friendly then mean. What will these two pokemon do when they spend alot of time together?
1. Chapter 1

Stolen Fire

Chapter 1: Jeri

Awake... Again... I can never find any sleep nowadays. I have been having nightmares about my parents. They were good people I swear but... It wasn't thier fault... How it happened I don't know. Every nights a new story. Why must I have to suffer. My name is Jeri. Im a 14 year old Torchic. My brother says its not normal for me to be this age and still not have evolved like he did. Twice. My brother Magnum is a Blaziken. He went to go find a new home for us so im staying with my friend Makayla. She is a bit oblivious to everything around her but she means good.

Well guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight. I wonder what Makayla's doing. I get out of bed and walk over to Makyala's door. I knock twice before she opens.

"Hey sweetie whats shaking?" Makayla says. She always talked funny, never got used to it.

"Nothing much. Hey did you get anything from Magnum?" I ask hoping he finaly sent a message.

"Sorry sugar but he didn't send anything." I frown in disapointment. "Don't worry I'm sure he will send soon. Hey reminds me, what are you doing up anyways little lady?" I keep my mouth shut. "Ah another 'bout your parents eh. Don't sweat it sugar its not your fault that it happened. It was... Well whatever it was I'm sure they feel bad." I laugh to that. Criminals don't feel bad for killing people, it fills them.

"Good try Kay but I don't think he feels bad about it." Makayla smiles as she flips some of her whitish fur out from her face. She would look good in any other body but a Flareon. The way her orange fur gleams in light is wonderful. Wish my feathers were like that but... Don't think so. Never really planned on getting it to do that. Makayla pours us both some hot chocolate and fills them both with coloured marshmellow. I like the coloured ones, it gives them individuality. Hot coco always put me to sleep, guess thats why she chose it.

I finally get my first good dream in months. Its about me on a boat surfing across a ocean of hot coco. Marshmellow shaped iceburgs block our way as we cross the brown sea. Mellowsworth the captain told me to hang on for we were coming on a huge coco wave. I hang on to the candy rails and hold for dear life as the ship takes us up and then crashing down like a roller coaster ride. We are hit by 4 waves before they start to calm. Mellowsworth tells me that we are approching Choco island. We are about to land when I am pulled into reality by Makayla.

"Hey sugar got a letter for you! Its from you know who..." I jump for joy. Finally I get to see if Magnum's okay! I grab the letter and open it I peer into the letter and...

End of Chapter 1

**XD I had to do it! HAHAHAHAHA. This is gonna be my second Fanfic. Tell me if you would like to see more of this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shade

Stolen Fire

Chapter 2: Shade

I opened the letter to find Magnum's handwriting. I almost fainted when I saw it truly was from him. So happy I guess I evolved. I didn't even notice until Makayla pointed it out. I looked at the mirror in my room to see my feathers had grown. I had arms instead of wings and my talons became legs and more huminoid. My feather stayed the same orange-like colour. My eyes became scarlet. I looked beautiful. Makyala thought so too.

I turned my attention back to the letter. I was dying to know what secrets it held. I opened it all the way and read the letter.

_Dearest Jeri. I hope you are behaving yourself, your lucky Makayla took you in for a while._

_I really do miss you and I think I'm ready to take you in. You will need to take a plane to Unova._

_Try to find your way to Icirrus city. Then you will need to travel to the moor. I love you and I hope to see you soon._

_Love Magnum._

Yes! I finally get to see Magnum again. Im really gonna miss Makayla though. She was really nice for taking me in. I turned to Makayla to see her expression. She was smiling but she was crying as well. I guess she was gonna miss me too. I went and gave her a hug. (Everybody needs a hug =D) She hugged me back and together we stood in silence for a while. I didn't expect her to break it but she told me to pack up. I looked around the room deciding what to pack. Of course I picked my Mom and Dad's wedding photo. I took my red scarf that Magnum got me, I look really cute when I wear it. Not to mention it was gonna be cold.

Other from minor things I was set. Makayla thought it would be nice to come with me and check out Magnum's new place. We rushed to the air port to see if there was any flights to Unova in a short time. To our luck there was one in an hour. We purchased our tickets, Makayla went to go sit, as for me, I went to the gift shop. I browsed through the shop items and then turned the corner and to my surprise bumped into someone.

"Ow... Watch where your..." The person started. He opened his eyes to see me. A Combusken. "Oh... My bad... Sorry for hurting you, are you okay?" He asked. I got up laughing a bit.

"Im fine, no need to have a heart attack over it." He smiled. By the looks of it, and I'm not stupid, he was a Zoroark. He had sky blue eyes and long fur tied down along his back. The tips were black, and had a emerald like pin keeping one part tight. His general expression was a nice one. Not like anyone else in this region; people in Sinnoh aren't very polite.

"So your okay? Great! Names Shade. Yours?" He asked with a smile on his face. He seemed to try to get me to forgive him. I guess I would give him that.

"Jeri, nice to meet you Shade. So where are you going?" I asked. Seeming as how he was at the air port he must be going somewhere.

"Um heading back home, in Unova. Icirrus city to be exact." He said looking down at his feet. That really got the good ol' noggin going. Here I'll put it like this. I'm going to Unova. So is Shade. Im going to Icirrus city. Shade's is too. Think a little... Bingo... He is going to the same place as me... Well I just wasted some time of your life describing the obvious. See how awesome I am.

"Same here. Going to meet my brother Magnum. Maybe we can sit beside each other on the plane. So?" I ask. I'm not one to do this but since im moving it would be glad to have a friend. Not brain science.

"Um... Yeah! Of course! Sure! Heh." He started to blush. I could see he liked me, I mean, who doesn't love this face. Oh yeah. Point proven. I nodded my head and together we explored the shop. I found this item that I found really cool. It was this red amulet that had a LIVE fire in it. The shop clerk said it was the only one he had so it made it special. Shade helped me put it on and we went over to Makayla who had fallen asleep. We woke her up and then we went to the ticket girl. She happily gave us our tickets and we moved on.

I introduced Shade to Makayla and they got along just well. Makayla thought she would give us some time alone, start some fireworks between us as Mom would say. I know he has feelings for me but... Feelings not the same with me. I just don't think he's my type, pun not intended. 17 long hours and we're finally there. About time... I mean... Yay... Anyways... Makayla got off first and she wanted to check out the shop. I get off second and at once I fall to the ground and kiss it.

"Oh ground I'll never take advantage of you ever again." I whispered as I continued to kiss it. (And every boy reading this says "Thats what she said!") Shade comes over beside me and helps me up. I started to shiver a bit because I'm not THAT used to the cold seeing as how im a fire type. I guess I was cold enough for Shade to notice. He started to hug me, not saying I didn't like it or anything but I'm not saying I did.

"So... need a guide?" He asked me. I turned to him. We have known each other for about 18 hours. I do know more about him. Like his younger brother Eclipse. He is a 2 and a half year old Zoroa who has a case of 'Nido Posioning'. If he does not get proper treatment he could end up in pretty bad shape. By that I mean dead... But sadly Shade's parents don't have enough money fot the treatment... Shade could barley finish telling me this due to his own tears. It must be tough being close to losing something.

"Jeri! Jeri its me!" A voice called. I knew who it was and I turned to his direction before I was attacked.

End of Chapter 2

**Once again... HAHAHA! Being a dick is really fun. Well guess your gonna need to wait for me to make a new chapter... HA! ... Anyone got any waffles? If so can you give me one... I want waffles D=**


	3. Chapter 3: The Moor

Stolen Fire

Chapter 3: The Moor

I was knocked clean off my feet as I fell into the cold snow. (in which I wasn't prepared for.) I screamed not knowing who it was that knocked me off my feet. I thrash as I try to break free but my attacker has a tough grip on me. I do the only thing I know how to do in a problem like this; breathe fire. I felt my mouth heat up as a hacked a ember from my mouth hiting my target in the eye.

"Ahhh, Jeri what the hell!" A male voice cried. I opened my eyes (in which I should of done in the first place.) to see Magnum rubbing his eye that I spat in. I cover my mouth gawking at my brothers pain. He gave me one of 'em "Big brother death glares" all I did was shrug my shoulders and gave him an "innocent little sister smile". I forgot completly about Shade until I heard him chuckle at my mistake.

"Hey! Don't make me throw a snowball at you mister!" I taunted as I picked up snow and attempted to shape it into a ball. I finally got it into a sphere until I was hit in the chest with a cold ball of snow. I laugh as I try to hit him but taking Magnum in the back by accident. (Aiming isn't one of my strong points.) Magnum turned around to face me and grabbed some snow of his own and hurled it towards me. It was an uneven fight until Makayla came back and helped me own those so called manly males.

"Learn how to aim Sissy!" Magnum chuckled, hitting me square in the nose. I turn to Makayla.

"K Sugar... We are gonna show these sorebottom what girl power is!" Makayla Laughed as she made another snowball. I laugh with her as I make another snowball. Together we throw them together as they both it Magnum and Shade in the heads.

"Learn to dodge, Brother dear!" I taunt as I throw another one at Magnum's head. It took me awhile to figure out that Shade wasn't there. I look around our little battle field scouting out for him, until I was hit in the back with a snowball. I turn to face Shade who dug a hole underneath the battle field and behind my base to throw snowballs at our backs...Clever...

Makayla turned around and launched a Flamethrower at him melting the snow around him having him fall back into his tunnel with a huge crunching noise. We both turned our head alarmed and said "Ooh." At the same time. Suddenly we all heard a HUGE boom. We turn our heads towards the boom and Magnum blasted right through our fort and dives towards us. Shade leaps out of the hole and pounces on me as Magnum jumps onto Makayla.

Now I'm not one for that kind of action but I won't lie. I kind liked his weight on me... Yeah, yeah get your laughs out... Done? Doubt it but I have a Fanfic to run sooooo. Back to Shade... I won't lie... I kinda... KINDA! Wanted him to kiss me... I know what I said last chapter but... Hmm maybe I was in some kind of daze... I don't know... Yup I made this akward... Sooo... Got any other intrests instead of reading this? Are you good at sports? I'm not... And not because of the stereo type of "Women can't play sports because thier weak." Maybe because I hate phycical activitys... Ugh face it... I have the hots for Shade as Makayla says.

Wow A whole Paragraph of me talking about how much I like Shade... Wait... I didn't just say that did I? ANYWAYS! He looked into my eyes and I tried to hide mine from his.

"Gotcha." I blush as he says the words... Luckily I have redish feathers or he would have noticed. The urge to reach over and kiss him pounded through my head but I threw it aside like a used tissue. He slowly started to lean towards me until Magnum stuck his head inbetween us and wrecked the moment... Bet he planned that... Magnum is the kind of guy that keeps other males away from me... He claims He wants to keep me safe... Well now I'm just ranting... Anyways, Magnum finally spoke.

"Hey guys not wrecking anything am I?" he laughed. You bastard you planned that... I finally find a guy that I think I can work with and what do you do? Ugh... Magnum! Well I did see Shade blush when He said that.

"Aw isn't that cute... Shade has the hots for me... You know if you like me you can just say so..." I laugh making fun of him. His face turned more red then black. I could have sworn I felt something poke me buuuut I told myself it was my imagination... Anyways... Wow I'm getting really side tracked...

"Weeeell maybe I do have a crush on you. You shouldn't be surprise with your beauty and all." Shade said making me blush. I turn to keep eye sight from him. Magnum of all times I want him away from me, your not there.

"Hmm could it be? Does Jeri have a crush on me? Strange isn't it. I thought it was such a crime when I admitted it but now I have nothing to worry about. Does my charms have you dazed? You know... I could be whatever you want." He started to change to many types of Pokemon and then back to himself. I blush again as thoughts came to me that have never come to me before. Many of them included me and Shade in the same bed... Yeah yeah laugh it up... You know... I should just end this now... But of course you people would get pissed... thats the difference between Pokemon and humans...

"Hmm let me think... How about you turn yourself into a Kecleon and disappear." I said with a smile. He gave me a cute look and winked at me as he got off. I was sad only for two reasons. One: I kinda like him... Two: It was cold... I got one my feet and right away Makayla walked over to me... Figures...

"Hey sugar... Come on, I'm not a ghost here, spill!" She giggled. I sigh as I come closer to her ear.

"It was nothing... Just having a snowball fight... And nothing is between us okay? If you even suggest that I'll... Well you know what I mean..." I blush and turn to face Magnum.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in how long and you start throwing slow at me. Oh sister dear I'm ever so crushed!" He pretended to cry and turned his back to me.

"Well I guess your not as good as a brother then you think you are. I'm ever so crushed that you would think I care for you!" I joke back. He faces me and gives me that glare... Wow I feel like he stares into my soul when he does that... God now I have a shiver in my spine. Shade must have noticed that because he came closer and hugged me. I blush as I try to look away, but of course he finds it.

"So how about we go to the moor, eh?" Magnum asked. I look into his direction and rush over to him and away from Shade.

"Lets go!" I happily cry. Seeing as how I'm going to live here now I ought to see the place I will be LIVING in. We leave the battle field and towards a path near a frozen lake, pond maybe. We rush over to a small opening in the trees and move in towards another frozen pond. We head over towards the farthest point in the moor and come across a small cave, of course... Because Pokemon can't buy houses because of "Pokemon Trainers." God I hate those people SOOOO much! They think they can just come into OUR territory and abduct us! God who does that? What sickens me the most is that some Pokemon like it!? I mean thats sick man... Oh... Wait... I forgot your humans... My bad... What I meant to say was... Humans are the best haha... Please keep reading my lifes story... I really have nothing better to do... Please?

We get inside the cave an it looks more roomy then I thought. I should metion that there is a boulder blocking the entrace so only Pokemon can get in... Well not really caterpie or Weedle or stuff like that... The four of us enter the home and replace the boulder. Might I add that Magnum is really crafty. Everything in the house he made himself. Pretty impressive if you ask me. I head over to what Magnum says is my room and it looked just the way I had it back at Makayla's place. I thought I was in there alone until I felt someone behind me...

End of Chapter 3

**See what happens when you people ask for a love story -.- I suck at this kinda stuff. I'm not one that know how love works. I mean me and my GF are doing fine but... Yeah... Its not my fault that I can't discribe love... either that or... Oh whatever hate on me if you must. Please tell me how much I suck at romance storys...**


	4. Chapter 4: Ransom

Stolen Fire

Chapter 4: Ransom

I wasn't in the room alone and I knew that. I turn around to fight off whatever was behind me and it was just Shade. I begin to catch my breathe THEN scold him.

"What the hell Shade?!" I called out having him jump with the sudden raise of voice. He kinda just scratched the back of his head and tried to laugh it off followed with a sorry. I roll my eyes and told him it was okay.

"So this is your room? Nice!" Shade said. Trying to break the ice I guess.

"Yup I'm stoked to live with my brother again. I haven't seen Magnum in FOREVER!" I happily reply. Shade kinda looked away for a moment, then it came to my mind that he must miss his brother.

"Ohmigosh I'm sooo sorry I totally forgot Eclipse... sorry!" I exclaim. I completely forgot about Eclipse seeing as how Shade's so happy all the time. Now I feel really ignorant. I got to remember that I'm not the only Pokemon on this planet that has problems. Shade shook his head.

"Don't worry about it... If you want you can meet Eclipse. That is... if Magnum lets you." Shade mumbled. I turn to go ask Magnum. I find him and Makayla sitting on one of the chairs that Magnum made. They were snuggled and talking until I came into the room. I don't think they were bugged seeing as how they stayed in the same postions. I go over to Magnum and give my cute little sister stare.

"Oh no... she wants something." Magnum said rolling his eyes. I figured he would know.

"I was wondering if I could go hang out with Shade and his brother." I begged.

"Shade has a brother? How old?" Magnum asked assuming it was some horny teenage girl thing.

"Hes like... three or something. Grow up Magnum." I said. Now its my turn to roll my eyes. Magnun gave us his thinking face, he finally spoke.

"Back by 8 got it Jeri?" He spoke. I nodded and we were on our way.

"You know that illness I was talking about with Eclipse..." Shade choked.

"Yeah, what was it... 'Nidoposioning'?" I answer. Shade shuddered to the word.

"Yeah that one... Well he might be loopy from it soooo... Please don't bring it up to him."

Shade begged. I nodded my head. Why would I hurt an already hurt 3 year old. Thats just cruel and unusual. Speaking of unusual, Shade has been off edge since we left the house.

I was surprise to see we already made it to his home and how short of a walk it was.

"Mom! Eclipse! Maple! I'm back from Sinnoh!" Shade called out to the old looking house. Thuds were coming from the upper flat and a little Zorua came down the stairs. He looked weak and he had bags under his eyes. He was wearing a cute 'Eevee Wumzy' The Zorua wobbled towards Shade and Shade hugged him.

"Sha- *COUGH* Shade... your back!" The Zorua weakly cried. Shade began to cry and hugged the little Zorua.

"You should be in bed Mister. You know how much Mom hates you outta bed Eclipse." Shade said. I have never seen him this happy. Eclipse fainted in Shade's arms. Shade's smile left and he went upstairs to put Eclipse back in bed. He came back downstairs.

"So much for meeting him, huh?" Shade said trying to smile again. I nodded and then we saw an Absol come up the stairs happy.

"Shade! Your home!" The Absol said. She dove at Shade and hugged him. A weak looking Zoroark also came up the stairs.

"Hey Maple, Mom." Shade cried trying to get the Absol called Maple off him. Shade's mother must have noticed me because she went to what I thought would be the kitchen. Maple looked at me and her face then turned puzzled.

"Is this your Girlfriend Shade? K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Maple began to tease. I blush as Shade tries to cover her mouth. Maple laughs and jumps out of Shade's arms. She gave him a 'Raspberry' and ran off. She must have expected Shade to chase her but he didn't. The Zoroark popped her head around the corner.

"Shade you and your Girlfriend are free to come into the kitchen for some refreshments. Or are you shy? I know she must be your first." Shade's face turned almost complete red. He quickly grabbed my arm and took us to the kitchen that way his mother would stop talking. I thought it was cute that his family thought we were dating. I mostly liked it becuase of how red Shade gets when its brought up. I kinda thought she would thoses kind of moms that gave you tea but she gave us chocolate milk. Now thats a cool mom. Me and Shade get into this converstaion about how a Sqiurtle would sound like if you made its voice extreamly high. I don't think it was going anywhere but his mom sure found it entertaining.

"No I'm just saying if a Squirtle were to sound like that he would not get much friends." I spoke.

"Yeah but you don't know that. For all you know he could get lots of friends because people like the high voiced shy people. Even bullies kind of like it." Shade retorted. Our converstion got cut off due to Shade's mom getting us Tacos. Seriously I love his mom sooooo much! (My Brother in RL is likeing her 2.)

"Thanks Mum." Shade said in a fake british accent. I course I laugh who wouldn't. We heard the little pitter patter of feet again and Eclipse was back downstairs. I just love his little Eevee Wumzy's.

"Hey kiddo whats up?" Shade said smiling again. Shade went over to where I was sitting and looked up at me.

"Hi miss Stranger lady! I'm Eclipse and I know where you live." He smiled. I giggle and answer.

"Where do I live then Eclipse?" I giggle again.

"A House." He laughed and snuggled into my leg. I giggle because he has a point. Shade laughs too.

"Erika." Shade's mother suddenly spoke.

"Huh?"

"My name. Erika." She spoke. I nodded.

"Jeri. Nice to meet you Erika haha. You have really sweet children." I happily say. She turns to Shade.

"Does she know?" Shade nodded. I'm confused at first but then I notice that it must be about Eclipse. While Shade was stretching he must have noticed the time because he randomly called out and fell out of the chair.

"Come on Jeri we gotta get you home. Be back in a bit Family!" Shade said grabbing my arm as we run together. I look over to see Shade's face. He seems much happier then he was when we left. I felt like it took longer to get home seeing as how we were still in the forest. He let go of my hand and walked slightly ahead of me and turned my direction.

"Jeri... I now how to cure Eclipse. I need your help thought... He stuck his hand out." I didn't get it. I thought Nidoposioning couldn't be cured unless you had the proper medicine. How would Shade... Then I noticed his hand was held out. (When I Huminoid Animal is asking for Permission 'Like monkeys' they will hold there hand out. Sliding your fingers along there hand is saying yes. Striking the hand is saying no.) I hesitated but I took my claws and slid them across his 'Hand'. He turned his gaze downward. When he looked back up he was smiling. Not in his cute way but... in a scary way.

"Magnum loves you alot right? Then he would pay a high ransom for you correct?" I knew where he was going with this and I was scared. I began to back away.

"If I can get a friend of mine to get the money for me and giving it to me... we can get Eclipse's medicine. You do want to help him right?" Shade said, his pupil increasing in size. I was really getting creeped out now. I thought for a second his own words were driving his mind high.

"Shade... I..."


End file.
